Heart Break Builds A Strong Heart
by KuronueObsessed
Summary: Not much I can really say unless I want to give it away. Well I'll make a better summary later. Includes death of some characters. You've been warned! Read & Review PAIRING: Sesshoumaru X Kagome and more inside.


A/N: This story is a slightly AU one and maybe a bit of OOC in this one as well. Just be warned, my stories are really weird and really random. Sometimes they make sense and sometimes they don't make sense. It depends on the plot in which I have laid out. Hope you enjoy this story. If you are a friend or family I thank you for supporting me and reading my stories. - I am very thankful to Sakura, Nitane, Sasuke (little sister, next little sister, big brother) and anyone else that is family or reading this story. kisses Love you all and thanks again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Findings**

Slowly Kagome put one hand above the other as she made her way up and out of the bone-eaters well using the vines that came out of the little holes between the stones in the well. Once she was at the top she flung her bag over the edge of the well and pulls herself up just a few seconds afterwards. Once she was seated on the edge of the well she looks up at the midnight blue sky and the brightly shining stars.

"Whew, I gotta learn to try and not cram work at the last minute." Kagome then looks around the well for her bag, she grabs it and notices that Inuyasha hasn't come to get her yet. She shrugs lightly, "Maybe it's better this way. I can walk to the village and stare at the stars on the way there, quietly." Kagome smiles at the thought as she makes her way toward the village.

On her way there however, Kagome saw something white moving across the night sky, it wasn't a shooting star either. Kagome's face pales as one word or rather name escapes her lips... "Kikyou..." Kagome looks in the direction Kikyou's soul stealer went and debates on whether to follow or not. Kagome then slings her bag onto her back and places her arms in the circles of her straps so that her bag rests lightly on her shoulders. Kagome decided she would just trust Inuyasha and continue on her way to the village. "I can trust him." She whispers to herself as she enters Kaede's hut.

When Kagome enters she sees everyone sitting around a fire with gloomy looks. She puts a smile on her face and notices Inuyasha isn't in the hut. "Hey guys." They look at her with sad and troubled eyes. "What's with the gloomy atmosphere? Where is Inuyasha?" She says looking around the hut as she places her bag down by the enterance of the hut, slips out of her shoes and walks toward the group, but never sits down waiting for their answer. Miroku is the first to speak and break the awkward silence.

"Inuyasha has decided." Was all he said then turns back to the burning flames near him.

"Decided what?" Now Kagome was seriously confused. Sango is the next to speak past the next silence.

"He's going to go with her." She does the same as the monk did, turning to the fire sadly.

"With who? What are you guys talking about?" Kagome had an idea though. Shippou then stands and walks to Kagome and lightly tugs at her right sock and she bends over and picks him up then stands up straight with him in her arms. "Shippou maybe you can tell me. What is going on?" Shippou looks up at Kagome with sad eyes and hugs her as best he could.

"Inuyasha left to go to hell with Kikyou as he promised." Shippou starts to cry on Kagome's chest as she stands there with eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Oh..." I all Kagome says as she falls to the ground Shippou still in her arms. "Miroku, Sango, Kirara I'm leaving." Kagome lowers her head so that her bangs covered her eyes from the three mentioned. "I won't be going home either. Please, don't come look for me, I need time." She looks up with slightly watered eyes and a determined look on her face. She watches them nod in response. "Thank you." She whispers as she stands up, slips her shoes back on then grabs her bag and exits quietly holding a crying Shippou still. She calls behind her. "I can't leave Shippou, I'm taking him." With that she was gone and walks into the opposite forest to Inuyasha's Forest. A forest she has never been in before. But she would manage, she has her bow and arrows with her so she should be fine. At least that is what she hoped.

Walking down the path in the forest that Kagome has never been in before she is still holding Shippou in her arms.

"Kagome are you sure this is safe?" Shippou calls up to his adoptive mother. She smiles kindly down to him.

"We'll be fine Shippou." Kagome speaks with a determintation and maternal voice. Shippou just smiles up at here brightly.

"Ok Kagome, I think I'm going to sleep for a bit... Is that ok?" Shippou nestles down into her arms as he lets out a yawn. "Good night Kagome." Kagome walking in the forest at night with a now sleeping kitsune cub in her arms decides to settle down for camp. Lerking in the shadows is someone that neither occupents of the camp can sense. The figure cloaked in the shadows smirks to himself.

A/N: Sorry that this is only chapter one and that it is so short but I will try to update as soon as possible... Flames accepted? O.o shrugs Eh, why the hell not? -- Review... Onegai? Oh and I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just want to know what the feed back will be.


End file.
